Controlling assets or vehicles operating in a defined space is a task that has both civilian and military applications. In a common situation, air traffic control may involve moving commercial airplanes through airspace. Civilian air traffic control and military aircraft (asset or vehicle) tasking include the coordinated movement of multiple aircraft (assets or vehicles) through a crowded space filled with terrain, weather, and other obstructions. Aircraft may include both manned and unmanned aerial vehicles (UAV).
In practice, traditional methods of airspace separation management are usually geared to operating in a voice-based procedural control airspace environment, typically including geographical boundaries to separate potentially conflicting aircraft from one another. These methods may generally rely on rigid procedures and traffic patterns to maintain safety under the large latencies and uncertainties that necessarily exist in a voice based system.
The current methods generally include highly structured airspace routing plans that are created after intensive planning. The large number of aircraft managed in the airspace makes the structured plans complex. Therefore, the structured plans may not easily handle large scale on-line disruptions. In extreme situations, an entire portion of airspace may be cleared during an airspace disruption as a precautionary measure, which in some cases unnecessarily disrupts aircraft routed along otherwise predictable flight paths.
Other airspace management methods include reactive collision avoidance and may be used in conjunction with the structured plans. For example, potential or impending conflicts may be handled by short term collision avoidance measures using a human controller or automated collision avoidance system (ACAS) methods. However, short term collision avoidance may not be effective within an airspace shared by UAVs or when structured plans experience large scale disruptions.
Generally speaking, traditional airspace management methods may benefit from improved flexibility and by taking a reactive approach to collision avoidance resulting in a reduced density of aircraft in the airspace. As implemented, the traditional approach may become overburdened with increased density when the preplanned routes become disrupted. Accordingly, there is need for improved techniques that create flexibility and more effective use of airspace when routing aircraft.